1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image display device, a driving method thereof, a data driving apparatus for a stereoscopic image display device, and shutter spectacles. More particularly, embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image display device capable of decreasing driving speed of a data driver and increasing luminance, a driving method thereof, a data driving apparatus for a stereoscopic image display device, and shutter spectacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image display device realizes a 3D stereoscopic effect from a 2D image by using binocular disparity in which a disparity of both eyes is increased if an observer is close to an object, and the disparity of both eyes is decreased if the observer is far from the object. For example, if left and right images on a screen are adjusted to correspond to each other, it is perceived that the object is disposed on the screen, however if the left-eye image is disposed on the left side and the right-eye image is disposed on the right side, it is perceived that the object is disposed behind the screen, and if the left-eye image is disposed on the right side and the right-eye image is disposed on the left side, it is perceived that the object is disposed in front of the screen. Here, depth perception of the object is determined by an interval between the right and left images that are disposed on the screen.
A well-known method to display the stereoscopic image is a method of dividing and selecting a left-eye image and a right-eye image that are displayed with a red color and a blue color by color spectacles using color filters that have a relationship of complementary colors. Also, there is a method in which the left-eye image and the right-eye image are displayed through different polarization, and they are divided and selected by polarizing spectacles. The method using the color spectacles has a drawback that the object is not displayed with a natural color, and the method using the polarizing spectacles has the drawback that the left-eye image is recognized through the right eye or the right-eye image is recognized through the left eye according to the polarization capacity such that the stereoscopic effect is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.